wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer DiNoia
Jennifer DiNoia is an American singer and actress. She is best known for her work in the theatre, specifically Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz, playing the lead role of Elphaba in various productions around the world. Early Life Jennifer DiNoia was born and raised in Meriden, Connecticut. She began dancing at the age of 3, and at the age of 6, took part in a national tour of The King and I. She continued to dance and sing through her youth, and eventually began attending Point Park University in Pittsburgh, majoring in dance. After taking a summer internship at the Broadway Dance Centre, DiNoia opted to move toNew York in search of stage work, primarily as a dancer. Stage Work DiNoia's first professional credit came when she was cast on the US national tour of Mamma Mia!. She appeared in the ensemble, as well as providing cover for the role of Ali. In 2003, while on the Mamma Mia tour, DiNoia was inspired after hearing "Defying Gravity", the signature song from the recently released musical Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz, and took her first professional singing lessons. In the Summer of 2004, DiNoia joined the Las Vegas production of We Will Rock You, appearing as part of the original American cast in the ensemble and later as understudy for the lead role Scaramouche. Wicked After leaving We Will Rock You, DiNoia auditioned for Wicked, and was cast in the Chicago production, initially as a swing. She learned all nine dance parts and became emergency cover for the lead role of Elphaba. She officially became the standby for Elphaba in October 2007, providing cover for Dee Roscioli and Lisa Brescia. DiNoia remained with the Chicago company until it closed in January 2009. Following the closure, DiNoia transferred to the Broadway production of Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz, taking over the role of Elphaba standby from Julie Reiber. In the November of the same year, DiNoia travelled toSydney, Australia to provide emergency standby for Elphaba for one month, departing in December 2009. DiNoia returned to the Broadway company, and remained the Elphaba standby until August 2011, when she was replaced by Donna Vivino. In June 2012, DiNoia returned to Wicked, this time with the Asian touring company. She appeared as an alternate Elphaba, performing in Seoul, South Korea when lead Jemma Rix was unavailable. This marked the third country that DiNoia had played Elphaba in. In October 2012, she briefly returned to the role as understudy in the Broadway company, before Vivino returned to the role on month later. After appearing in Wicked in various roles for over six years, DiNoia finally was cast in the lead role of Elphaba in April 2013, replacing Christine Dwyer on the "Munchkinland Tour" - the second national touring company. She appeared as Elphaba alongside Hayley Podschun, who played the role of Glinda. Both DiNoia and Podschun left the company after exactly one year in April 2014. She was replaced by Laurel Harris. Later in 2014, DiNoia performed Defying Gravity at the opening ceremony of the 2014 Special Olympics in New Jersey. She then again served as temporary Elphaba standby on Broadway, before Lilli Cooper could take on the role. In September 2014, DiNoia was revealed to be the next lead Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked. She became the second American to appear as Elphaba in London, following the original lead Idina Menzel, while the United Kingdom became the fourth country that DiNoia had played Elphaba in, the most of any actor. She officially replaced Kerry Ellis on 27 October 2014, appearing alongside Savannah Stevenson as Glinda. DiNoia's limited engagement in London came to an end on 31 January 2015, when she was replaced by Elphaba standby Emma Hatton. In February 2015 DiNoia joined the First National Tour of Wicked in Los Angeles, CA for a four week engagement, following the unexpected sudden departure of Elphaba actress Emma Hunton. She was part of the tour's final cast, and her run ended on on March 15 when the tour closed after almost ten years on the road. Following the closure of the First National Tour of Wicked, it was announced that DiNoia would be succeeding Christine Dwyer in the lead role of Elphaba in the Broadway company starting on March 19, 2015. She played the role for 3 weeks until Caroline Bowman returned to the role after a break of almost 2 months. She replaced Rachel Tucker in August 2016. Videos Category:Actors from Wicked Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:Elphaba actress Category:Broadway Category:1st national tour Category:Article stubs Category:West End Category:London Category:Standbys Category:Understudies Category:Alternates Category:Wicked the musical